


【天陸】裙擺盛放於鏡中（R）

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 他小心眼、他佔有慾強。九条天承認，面對惹人憐愛的七瀨陸，他向來不是個足夠豁達的戀人。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【天陸】裙擺盛放於鏡中（R）

**Author's Note:**

> *沒什麼劇情的女裝車  
> *關鍵字：冬季jk制服、落地鏡、後背式  
> *偷偷交往的設定

*沒什麼劇情的女裝車  
*關鍵字：冬季jk制服、落地鏡、後背式  
*偷偷交往的設定

叩、叩——

「七瀨さん，我進來囉。」

指節輕叩門板，九条天朝休息室內禮貌性地招呼了聲。推開門，他的視線落在正專心地對著鏡子撥弄一頭假髮的七瀨陸身上，嘴角在反手將門帶上的瞬間揚起了難以覺察的弧度。

從鏡子的倒影中望見來人（並且確定休息室內只有他們兩人之後），七瀨陸停下整理假髮瀏海的動作，開心地喚道：「天にぃ！我正好要去找你呢！剛才在回來的路上碰到了百さん，聊了下天所以⋯⋯啊，話說回來，你把女裝給換下來了？」

望著已經換回日常衣著的天，陸皺起眉頭，有些失落地垂下肩膀。

剛才他和天上了同一檔綜藝節目，節目的主題是「最適合女裝的男偶像」，也因此天和他都分別穿上了女裝。他本還想在節目錄製結束後與天私下合拍一張照片留作紀念的——畢竟，天會答應這樣的節目邀約，實在是太過難得了。

「一臉失望的樣子，怎麼？陸就那麼想看我穿女裝？」

挑眉，天踩著不疾不徐的步伐來到陸的身邊，手指有一下沒一下地玩弄著紅色假髮的髮尾，調侃道：「我都不知道陸有這樣奇怪的嗜好。」

「才、才不是什麼奇怪的嗜好呢！只是⋯⋯天にぃ穿女裝的樣子實在很難得、也很漂亮嘛⋯⋯」說著，陸鼓起雙頰，有些自暴自棄地摘下了假髮——為了和天一起拍照，剛才他分明還很努力地整理了假髮的瀏海呢。誰知道他只是在回來的路上與百さん聊了一下，天就已經把衣服給換下了呢？——站起身來，他打算也去將一身女裝換下，「既然這樣，那我也去把衣服換回來吧⋯⋯」

與錄製節目時尚有其他人同自己穿著女裝的情況不同，在與戀人獨處的空間中，意識到只有自己穿著女裝這件事頓時讓陸感到又羞又窘。

「幹嘛急著把衣服換下來？」

帶著邪魅的笑容箝住了陸的手腕，天將他帶進自己懷中，讓陸面對整面的鏡面牆，接著，附在他的耳邊低喃道：「陸剛才可是被票選為最適合女裝的男偶像呢。這麼可愛的樣子，不讓我好好看看嗎？」語畢，天將懷中那人又摟得更緊了些，帶著點報復心態地啃咬著戀人的耳垂，他的指腹輕輕擦過對方因為擦上唇蜜而顯得更加水潤的唇瓣。

最初在接到這個綜藝邀約的時候，他是想要拒絕的。可自小鳥遊經紀人那得知陸也會上這檔節目後，他便又鬼使神差地將這個邀約給答應了下來（連姉鷺經紀人也嚇了一跳）。

說到底，私人情感作祟，他並不樂意陸在別人面前穿著女裝；就算真的要穿，那也得在自己在他身邊的時候穿。

但他現在反悔了。就連自己待在陸的身邊，他也無法忽視各種投向穿著女裝的陸的讚嘆與目光。

他小心眼、他佔有慾強。九条天承認，面對惹人憐愛的七瀨陸，他向來不是個足夠豁達的戀人。

「天、天にぃ？」

距離極近，彼此的身體貼合在一塊兒。被緊摟在戀人懷中的陸感受著親暱中帶點情慾氣息的安全感，一面隱忍著自耳垂擴散的麻癢感，一面反問道：「剛才在上節目的時候⋯⋯你不是就已經看過了嗎？」

戀人的吐息噴灑在自己的耳廓，他覺得自己的呼吸與心跳越發急促了起來。

怎料他的反問只換來天一聲不置可否的輕哼。微微一愣，隱約察覺到對方低氣壓的陸偏首詢問：「天にぃ，你⋯⋯不開心嗎？」

身後那人頓了幾秒後才回答：「⋯⋯是有點。」

「誒？為什麼？」

眨了眨眼，陸使勁回想方才兩人的對話內容，好不容易才得出了結論，「是因為沒得到第一名，所以不開心嗎？沒關係的！天にぃ的女裝在我眼裡才是最好看的！」

對方過於認真的神情讓天忍不住帶點無奈地噗哧一笑。將頭靠在陸的肩上，他閉上雙眼，貪婪地嗅聞著戀人身上獨有的氣息，「被陸讚美很開心，但我還是更希望陸覺得我帥氣呢。」

「天にぃ當然是最帥氣的！」語氣堅定，陸毫不遲疑地回答，像是在闡述什麼不證自明的道理。可心中的疑惑尚未得到解答，他只得蹙眉再問：「那麼，天にぃ是因為什麼而感到不開心呢？」

蹭了蹭陸的脖頸，天沈吟片刻後才悶聲說道：「⋯⋯陸的女裝過於可愛，不想讓其他人看到呢。」

他並沒有把後半句的「只想要自己狠狠佔有」給講出來，但因為情慾而暗了幾分的眸子還是隱約洩漏了他的意圖。

「你是在吃醋嗎⋯⋯？」

分不清紊亂的心跳究竟是自己還是對方的，陸的臉頰不可自抑地紅了起來——剛才在節目上收到讚美時明明也沒那麼羞人的——他咽了口口水，試圖讓自己看起來不那麼動搖些，「剛才還說我呢⋯⋯結果分明是天にぃ對女裝有特殊偏好。」

「這我並不否認。」天聳了聳肩，沒有反駁，唇角漾起了妖豔的笑，接續道：「雖然不管是怎麼樣的陸，我都想要佔有就是了。」

啊，失算，還是不小心說出來了。

輕笑出聲，沿著脖頸一路吻上，在懷中那人因為酥麻感而溢出的呻吟中，天的右手探進了陸的毛衣背心，隔著潔白的襯衫準確地搓揉起陸的乳首。

節目組給陸準備的是女高中生的冬季制服。在領口處繫上了蝴蝶結，白色的襯衫因為刻意拿了較大的尺寸，袖口蓋住手掌，僅有部分指節露在外頭；外面罩著淺褐色的毛衣背心，下身穿著的則是格紋百褶裙，裙子下擺小有心機地落在了膝上十五公分，搭配一雙黑色的膝上長襪，營造出讓人心跳不已的絕對領域。

「吶，陸。」

嘴唇廝磨著陸的耳際，感受著懷中那人可愛的輕顫，像是在拆禮物一樣，他先是輕輕扯下位在陸領口的蝴蝶結，接著又熟門熟路地解開了幾顆襯衫鈕扣，「我們繼續節目開始前沒能做完的事情吧？」說著，他另一隻手撩起裙子下擺，位於底褲下緣的玫瑰色吻痕霎時暴露在空氣當中——那是節目開始前他趁著休息室只有他們倆時種下的，為了提醒陸在上節目時注意裙子的高度。

「唔，天、天にぃ，這裡是休息室⋯⋯」

陸開闔著嘴，像是在喘息又像是在呻吟，視線有些閃躲地不敢望向鏡中的自己。

「我知道啊，有什麼問題嗎？」

白淨的手掌已經探進了襯衫裡邊，指腹惡質地來回摩挲著他的乳頭。比剛才更進一步的刺激讓陸倒抽了口氣，本來澄澈的赤色眸子也因為染上情慾的色彩而氤氳著水氣。緊咬下唇，他難耐地扭動著身子，卻反而被摟得更緊。彼此的距離趨近於零，他能清楚感受到身後那人滾燙的慾望正貼著自己。

「要是有人進來的話就不好了⋯⋯」他語帶不安地囁嚅道，可與此同時，卻也沒實際制止身後那人的動作。

「這你可以放心。」眼角像是在笑，天的手隔著底褲有一下沒一下地撩撥著戀人微微昂起的慾望，「門已經鎖上了。進來前我也和工作人員打過招呼，說你之後還有事，想先在休息室睡一覺，要他們不要來打擾。」

陸不敢置信地地眨了眨眼。原來這全都是預謀犯案嗎？

「還是說，隨時可能被人發現的情況會讓陸感到更加興奮？」盛滿慾望的雙眸微瞇，有種難以言喻的慵懶與魅力，「陸好色啊。」輕咬耳垂，他的低喃聲幾乎酥麻掉懷中那人的聽覺。

羞恥地緊咬下唇，陸偏過頭去，「唔，我才沒有⋯⋯」可反駁聲卻因為喘息而顯得不夠堅定。下身被撩撥卻無法得到舒緩的感覺令他有些難受。被握住的感覺與自己的手是截然不同的刺激 。

「沒有嗎？」天輕笑著反問，撩起陸的上衣，讓他露出整片背脊，自腰窩處一路向上，他在上邊虔誠地落下一個個與潮紅雙頰十分相稱的吻痕——某方面來說，冬天實在是個好季節，他用不著擔心自己的吻痕會因為陸過於裸露的打歌服而暴露（雖然他不只一次想過用吻痕來讓小鳥遊經紀人給陸換一套打歌服就是了）——欣賞著戀人的顫抖與喘息，他的手探進陸的底褲，順著挺立的形狀撫弄了起來，「但是陸的身體可不是這麼說的呢。」

指腹在擦過有些濕潤的前端時刻意地緩下了速度，滿意地收穫了戀人悶哼的鼻息，天持續緩而重地套弄著陸的下身，卻又惡質地不讓他得到紓解。緊繃著慾望的分身禁不住挑逗，泌出了少許白濁的液體，套弄的聲響因為體液的加乘而顯得更加淫靡。

「唔，天にぃ⋯⋯不要再玩弄我了啦。」

短促的吐息與軟糯的求饒聲滲入了泣音。深陷在強烈的快感裡，陸感到一陣酥麻與暈眩，腰部以下幾乎失去了所有力氣，雙手只能無力地扶著鏡子。緊咬下唇隱忍不斷溢出的喘息聲，他一雙漂亮的紅色眸子因為羞恥感而瀲灩著水光。

「陸真是心急呢。」

戀人的嬌喘聲像是在鼓勵著他，雙眸變得更加冶豔，伏下身去，他在陸的頸部落下無數個細碎的吻，「但還是給懂得爭取的孩子一點獎勵吧。」語畢，他加快了手裡套弄的速度。

因為羞赧而閉上了雙眼，卻反倒讓感官更加集中在被戀人愛撫的下身。陸弓起身子，反手用袖口掩住嘴巴，卻還是無法掩蓋因為快感的堆疊而越發甜膩的呻吟。

「哈啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」

回過神來，他已經在紊亂不堪的喘息與幾乎讓人哭出來的快慰感中全部交代在了戀人那骨節分明的手裡。

「裙子都弄髒了呢。」

抬起手來，天透過鏡子直勾勾地望進了陸迷亂的雙眸，微啟雙唇，他在戀人的注視下動作極為優雅地舔舐手掌側邊淌著的白濁液體。

「這樣的陸比起剛才又更加可愛，讓人忍不住想弄得亂七八糟呢。」

飽含慾望的低喃燒灼著陸的聽覺。像是要彌補無法接吻的遺憾，天以濕熱的雙唇包覆住他的耳廓，舌尖輕巧地滑入了他的耳朵內側，酥麻感讓他瞬間又軟下了腰來。

「唔，天にぃ⋯⋯壞心眼⋯⋯」

微微轉過頭去嗔怪道，語氣卻因爲潮紅的雙頰與顫抖的嗓音聽起來更像是在撒嬌。因為吐息而開闔著的嘴在戀人將手伸過去時下意識地含住，軟嫩的舌尖被手指攪動玩弄，鼓搗出曖昧的水聲，來不及吞嚥的唾液就這樣順著嘴角緩緩流下。

「放心吧，我會負責滿足陸的。」

撩起陸的裙擺，天的手指不知何時已經沾上了潤滑液——這讓陸羞紅了臉，更加確認這一切都在對方的預謀之中——褪下陸的底褲，他的指尖帶著冰涼的觸感在戀人臀瓣間的皺摺搓揉按壓，惹得陸一陣哆嗦，連帶引出更多呻吟，腰肢也不受控地顫抖著。

一陣按壓開發，並得到了懷中那人的應允後，天又放入了第二根手指。緊緻而溫暖的體內讓他幾乎忍不住下身腫脹的慾望，可為了不要讓戀人在性愛的過程中感受到過多的痛楚，他還是滾動了下喉結，耐下性子繼續擴張。

下身因為放入的手指增加而湧起異樣的滿足感，些微的痛楚和與之相較更加明顯的快感讓陸越發難耐地擺動著腰肢，渴望更多來自戀人的撫慰。等到後穴放入了第三根手指，他的雙腿已經因為強烈的快感而劇烈顫抖著。癱軟著身子，在短促的喘息與呻吟中，陸只能任由身後那人更進一步地恣意掠奪。

「陸，覺得舒服嗎？」笑瞇了眼，天故作一臉淡然地偏首問道。抽插著後穴的手指雖沒停下，卻是刻意緩慢地攪弄出淫亂不堪的水聲，「誠實的孩子才能獲得進一步的獎勵哦。」

「嗚⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」後穴已經不滿足於手指的侵犯，羞恥心在與亟待填補的空虛感相互拉扯中屈於下風，節節高升的體溫讓他的腦袋糊成一團，「舒、舒服⋯⋯天にぃ弄得人家好舒服⋯⋯」他不自覺地將臀部抬得更高，希冀得到更多的快慰感。逐漸失控的呻吟帶著點哭腔，他向戀人哀求道：「所以拜託⋯⋯快點進來嘛⋯⋯」

「如你所願。」

赤裸裸的邀約讓他的目光變得深沉，輕笑出聲，天用沾染慾望而顯得低沈磁性的聲線如是應允。

在炙熱的粗長沒入身體的瞬間，陸還是沒能忍住地微仰起頭嬌喘出聲。儘管方才已經做了充分擴張，下身像是要被撕裂的痛楚仍舊讓他落下了生理性的淚水，可與之相伴，被戀人填滿的饜足感充盈於心，讓他險些分不清眼角的濕潤究竟是源自於疼痛抑或是歡愉。

「陸，在看哪裡呢？」

扶著陸的腰肢，天一手輕輕托起他的下顎，將那雙刻意轉移的視線導正回鏡子上，「你要確實面對鏡子，才能看清楚我是怎麼佔有你的啊。」像是循循善誘，他柔聲說道，下身卻惡質地用力上頂，「對待嘗試逃避的壞孩子，就只能用身體讓他好好記住，讓他在今後每一次用這間休息室的時候，都會想起自己在鏡子前是怎麼樣被疼愛的。你說是不是，陸？」語畢，他輕拍了下陸的臀瓣。

「哈⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯不、不要⋯⋯」

除了喘息和呻吟，陸的嘴巴已經難以吐出完整的字句。他知道天正在欣賞著自己的反應，而令他感到羞恥的是，除了羞赧之外，他竟還感到有些興奮。

莫非自己就像天にぃ所說的，真的很色嗎？

緊咬下唇，陸最終決定將自己的失控怪罪於自己過於犯規的戀人。

「陸的裡面，好溫暖⋯⋯」

穴口吞吐著下體，緊緻的收縮感讓天幾乎無法忍住地滿足嘆息。戀人迷亂的神情以及逐漸高昂的淫亂嬌喘將他的理智燃燒殆盡，體內的衝動再也無法壓抑。像是要將陸揉進懷裡，他雙手緊掐陸的腰肢，一次次深入地將自己滾燙的分身頂入戀人的身體，毫無保留。強烈的抽插讓陸發出了支離破碎的啜泣與呻吟，被黑色長襪包裹的腳趾也蜷縮了起來。

「噓——」

食指抵著嘴唇，天對著懷中那人做出了噤聲的動作，「雖然已經事先跟工作人員打過招呼了，但陸要是叫得太大聲的話，難保不會被恰巧路過的誰聽見呢。」

「唔、咦？」

感受到懷中那人身子一僵，內壁因為自己的字句而緊張地收縮，天的嘴角勾起了狡黠的笑容。

「逗你玩的呢。」說著，他隨即拉大了抽插的幅度，每一下都準確無誤地頂在陸的敏感點上，「陸的喘息就跟歌聲一樣好聽，再讓我多聽一些吧。」

「嗚⋯⋯天にぃ⋯⋯太壞了⋯⋯」陸的呻吟隨著一次次的抽送逐漸失控，帶著點哭腔，卻在尾音拉出甜美的音色，「不行了⋯⋯慢、慢一點⋯⋯陸會壞掉啊——」

層層疊加的快感讓他的思緒碎成了片。不斷接受著天的地方炙熱得像是要化開來一樣，不時還有如浪般強烈的快感四處流竄。身體淪陷在極致的快慰感中，無法自拔，眩暈感幾乎讓陸失去了意識。

「陸⋯⋯」

煽情的水澤聲自兩人的交合處不斷溢出。粗喘著氣，天在戀人的頸側落下一吻。感受到懷中那人全身的顫慄，在幾近失控的猛烈抽送中，他低聲喘息，將自己的全部釋放在戀人那令他迷戀不已的身體中。

空曠的休習室內只餘下兩人的吐息聲，天的胸膛因為大口喘息而貼在陸的背上。高潮的餘韻讓兩人感到些許恍惚，他們都有些筋疲力盡，可身體卻十分滿足。

每一寸肌膚彷彿都還能憶起方才的激烈，陸羞紅著臉，在稍微平復過呼吸後才嘟起嘴來埋怨道：「都是天にぃ啦，把衣服給弄髒了⋯⋯」

雙手緊摟著懷中那人，天蹙眉沈思了片刻，末了，在陸的頰上落下一吻，一臉豁然開朗地開口。

「那麼，我就負起責任，把這套衣服帶回家洗吧。」

然後，在將衣服歸還之前，他還能夠和穿著女高中生制服的陸再多溫存幾次。

當然，這樣的小心機，他是不會如實說出口的。

End


End file.
